


Nightmares

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta, AlphaxBeta, Berserkers, M/M, Sciam Relationship, True Aplha, beta, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's need to take care of everyone in his pack is what leads to him outside his beta's bedroom window at one in the morning. Liam hasn't been getting any sleep lately, and is more jumpy than usual. Scott knows something is wrong, and tries his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine! If you would like more, comment below!

"Scott." Liam whimpered in his sleep. He kept tossing back and forth during his horrendous nightmare. Scott's ears perked up at the mention of his name. He shifted around to see Liam better. Scott's need to make sure that everyone around him is perfectly OK is what led to him sitting on a tiny ledge outside Liam's window at 1 in the morning. A chorus of mumbled no's slipped past Liam's lips. His heart was pounding, and he was quivering. Scott was having an internal battle while watching the beautiful boy sleep. He knew Liam wasn't getting any sleep lately, and that he needed the rest, but is getting no sleep worse than suffering from your own imagination? Scott didn't have to choose though, because Liam snapped right up in his bed. Scott moved out of sight, but kept his eyes locked on Liam. He had the urge to burst into the room and hold him until he felt safe, but he suppressed it.

"There's nothing there. You're safe. You're safe. You're safe." Liam tried to convince himself. The mixture of sleep deprivation and his nightmare were toying with him. He could hear faint groans from Berserkers, and could smell their stench. Fear was settling in his mind again. Liam sprang out of his bed, and ripped open his closet door. When he saw there was nothing there he retreated to his bed. He grabbed his phone of his bedside table, and unlocked it. Scott squinted and leaned closer to see what he was doing. Liam's thumb hovered over Scott's name. He was tempted to call, but was too afraid of what Scott would think. He didn't want to seem weak, and he didn't want to annoy Scott by calling him so late. Scott watched as Liam had his own internal battle. "I don't need Scott. I don't need him. I'm fine. I'm strong. I'm safe." Liam threw his phone angrily, and fell back onto his bed. Tears threatened to spill.

Scott finally gave into the nagging voice in his head telling him that whether Liam was willing to admit or not, he needed Scott. He cautiously tapped lightly on the window. Liam whipped around towards the window, and was immediately terrified when he saw there was actually someone there. He sprang out of bed and towards the window. His eyes glowed yellow and his claws came out. He was about to jump through the window and attack the person, but he recognized Scott's familiar scent, and he could sense the love, concern, and friendliness Scott emitted regularly. His eyes went normal again, and his claws went away. Scott smiled softly at Liam as he opened up the window to let him climb in. "How much of that did you see?" Liam asked nervously. The thought of his alpha seeing him act so childish due too fear was almost as embarrassing as asking Scott for help would be. Scott knew this, and didn't want Liam to feel like he couldn't be himself around him, so he lied.

"How much of what?" Scott played dumb. "I just got here." Liam sighed in relief, and sat on the edge of his bed. While Scott closed the window Liam watched his back muscles move. It was like they were taunting him.

"So, why are you here? Is everything OK? Is there some way I can help?" Liam's words were dripping with worry. Scott sat next to him.

"I came to check up on you. I know how hard transitioning is. I'm just worried about you Liam." He planned his next words carefully. He wanted Liam to know he could open up to him about anything and everything, but didn't want him to feel obligated to. Liam put his hand on Scott's knee and gave it a slight squeeze; telling him to continue. "I think about you a lot Liam. You've had a rough time these past weeks. You deserve the best alpha possible, and I just want to be here for you the best I can." Scott put his hand on top of Liam's.

"You're a great alpha, Scott." Liam looked Scott right in his eyes. "Thank you for caring so much. It has been hard for me. Its all just so..." He trailed off and looked to the floor. Scott intertwined their fingers, and squeezed reassuringly. "Its surreal. As a kid I was afraid of all this stuff, but I thought it was all fake. I guess just knowing its real..." He shrugged and ran his thumb along the back of Scott's hand.

"I know exactly what you mean. The lines between reality and fantasy are blurred. There's still so much we don't know about too. Its scary most of the time, but you have nothing to be scared of." Scott spoke so comfortingly. Liam looked up and locked gazes with Scott.

"I don't?" Liam whispered. Scott shook head. "Well, why not?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because I will always protect you, and I will never let anything hurt you." His eyes never left Liam's and his heartbeat never faltered. Liam sighed in content and rested his head on Scott's shoulder. Sleep was starting to overtake Liam, and he didn't fight it, because with Scott there he felt safe. "Lay down, and sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Scott pulled the blanket over Liam after he laid back down. He was about to go sit in Liam's computer chair, but his very tired beta gripped his wrist.

"Lay down?" Liam gave his best puppy eyes. Scott couldn't say no to that, and laid down next to him. Liam rested his head on Scott's shoulder and finally got some well deserved hours of nightmare-free sleep.


End file.
